


So be it

by StickStack



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Anorexia, Anorexic, Bulimia, Eating Disorder, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Purging, Starvation, Starving, Vent Work, Vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 09:03:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17546699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StickStack/pseuds/StickStack
Summary: This is a small vent work I wrote in like , 10 minutes .





	So be it

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Descriptions of vomitting , and side affects of anorexia

Vomit . The bathroom fucking reeked of vomit . But thats what happens when you jam two fingers down your throat , forcing yourself to gag over and over again until your stomach is empty . Clensed from those god-forsaken calories . 

How long was this gonna go on ? How long could they survive while starving themself , or purging everytime they ate anything .

How long would it be until their heart stopped working , their brain shut down , their voice becoming broken and raspy from the acid fucking it over everytime they vomited .

How long until they died ? It's a mystery why they aren't dead already . 5'5 feet tall , weighing a mere 75 pounds , looking like a fucking skeleton . 

How would they die ? heart failure ? iternal bleeding ? malnourishment ? 

Maybe from their body caving in from how tiny they were .

Yet still , it wasn't enough . They didn't feel skinny enough . When would they be happy with their body ? would they ever be happy with it ? 

They knew this was dangerous . It was stupid . Fucking stupid . 

But they didn't care . Nothing mattered to them . Nothing but being skinny . And if they died trying , so be it


End file.
